The use of a cyclone, or multiple cyclones connected in parallel or series, has long been known to be advantageous in the separation of particulate matter from a fluid stream. Typically, a relatively high speed fluid stream is introduced tangentially to a generally cylindrical or frusto-conical container, wherein the dirty air stream is accelerated around the inner periphery of the container. The centrifugal acceleration caused by the travel of the fluid in a cyclonic stream through the cyclone causes the particulate matter to be disentrained from the fluid flow and, eg., to collect at the bottom of the container. A fluid outlet is provided for the extraction of the fluid from the centre of the top of the cyclone container, as is well known in the art.
A typical flow path in a cyclone separator is as follows. Fluid to be treated is introduced tangentially at a fluid inlet located at an upper end of the cyclone container. The fluid stream rotates around the inner surface of the cyclone container, and spirals generally downwardly around the inner surface of the container (if the cyclone container is vertically disposed). At a bottom end of the cyclone container the fluid stream travels radially inwardly, generally along the bottom of the container and then turns upwardly and proceeds vertically up and out of the cyclone container. The particulate matter separating action of the cyclonic flow occurs substantially around the inner surface of the container. Once the fluid moves inwardly to the centre of the container, and upwardly there through, there is little or no dirt separation achieved.
The difficulty experienced with prior art cyclonic separators is the reentrainment of the deposited particles back into the outgoing fluid flow. Deposited particles exposed to a high speed cyclonic flow thereover have a tendency to be reentrained. This is particularly problematic when the container has a solid bottom portion in which the dirt collects. However, there is a potential reentrainment problem even if the bottom of the container has a passageway provided in the bottom thereof to convey the separated particulate material away from the container.
If a high degree of separation is required, it is known to connect a plurality of cyclones in series. While using several cyclones in series can provide the required separation efficiency, it has several problems. First, if the separators are to be used in industry, they generally need to accommodate a high flow rate (eg. if they are to be used to treat flue gas). The use of a plurality of cyclones increases the capital cost and the time required to manufacture and install the separators. Further, the use of a plurality of cyclones increases the space requirements to house the cyclones. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved anti-reentrainment means for cyclonic separators.